An anti-vibration device, for example, such as that illustrated in Patent document 1 (see below) is known that demonstrates attenuation characteristics towards vibration in both an axial direction and a radial direction. This anti-vibration device includes: a first mounting component that has a cylindrical shape and is joined to one of a vibration generating portion and a vibration receiving portion; a second mounting component that is joined to the other of the vibration generating portion and the vibration receiving portion and is placed inside the first mounting component; an intermediate cylinder that is fitted inside the first mounting component; a first elastic body that elastically joins the intermediate cylinder to the second mounting component; a partitioning component that is fitted inside the first mounting component and forms a first pressure-receiving fluid chamber between itself and the first elastic body; a diaphragm that is adhered to the first mounting component and forms an auxiliary fluid chamber between itself and the partitioning component; a second elastic body that elastically joins the intermediate cylinder to the second mounting component and that forms a second pressure-receiving fluid chamber between itself and the first elastic body; and a partitioning wall portion that is provided on one of the first elastic body and the second elastic body and partitions the second pressure-receiving fluid chamber into a pair of chambers.